The present invention relates generally to combined game systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a combined game system having a video game machine connected to a common display and at least one portable game machine having a discrete display so that they are connected through a communication cable to enable communication of data to be processed for playing a game.
The are conventional combined game systems having two or more game machines connected one to another to enable a game to play, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S60-119977 (Prior art 1), Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H4-266781 (Prior art 2) and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. S61-171992 (Prior art 3).
Prior art 1 and Prior art 2 each use a portable game machine as a peripheral to a personal computer or video game machine so that a game can be controlled using operating switches provided on the portable game machine. Prior art 3 includes four game machines connected to a central processor to enable data transfer or communication for a game to be played on the game machines.
Prior art 1 and Prior art 2 describe a game using a portable and another type of video game machine, but do not disclose details of data transmission and reception to be made between these portable and video game machines. Prior art 3 describes communication through a transmission media but fails to describe data transmission and reception to be made between the game machines.
It is often the case where a player who is absorbed in a game unintentionally but forcefully pulls his or her own portable game machine, or a player who is moving through interconnected video and portable game machines has his or her foot caught, thereby causing a poor connection, or removal of the communication cable connection. However, Prior art 1, 2, and 3 each fail to disclose technology where a player during game play is modified of cable removal, disconnection or the like or includes technology for assuring the reliability of communication or transmission.
It is therefore a primary feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide a combined game system which is capable of immediately notifying a user as to the occurrence of a poor cable connection.
Another feature of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a combined game system which can enhance the reliability of communication or data transfer made between portable and video game machines.
In accordance with one aspect of the exemplary embodiments, a combined game system is described having a video game machine connected to a common display and at least one portable game machine having a discrete display, which machines are connected through a communication cable to communicate data for game processing, wherein at least one of the portable game machine and the video game machine comprises: a first connection problem detector to detect whether a poor connection occurred on the communication cable; and a first alert message display message generator to display a first alert message on at least one of the discrete display and the common display when the poor connection occurred.
In accordance with a second aspect of the exemplary embodiments, a combined game system is described having a video game machine connected to a common display and at least one portable game machine having a discrete display which machines are connected through a communication cable to communicate data for game processing, wherein the portable game machine comprises: an operating device to play a game; first processing circuitry to perform predetermined processing according to operation of the operating device; first write circuitry to write a first processing result of the first processing circuitry to a buffer memory; first setting means to set a first flag to a first state when the first processing result is written to the buffer memory; a first receiver to receive a transmission request from the video game machine; a first transmitter to transmit to the video game machine the first processing result and state information of the first flag in response to the transmission request; second setting means to set the first flag to a second state when the first processing result is transmitted from the buffer memory to the video game machine; disabling means to disable the first write circuitry when the first flag is in the first state; and enabling means to enable the first write circuitry when the first flag is in the second state.
According to the first aspect of the exemplary embodiments, connection is made through a communication cable between the video game machine connected to the common display and the at least one portable game machine. The data for game processing is communicated between the portable game machine and the video game machine. In at least one of the portable game machine and the video game machine, the first connection problem detector detects whether a poor connection occurred on the communication cable or not. In an event of occurrence of a poor connection, the first alert message display message generator displays a first alert message on at least one of the discrete display and the common display.
In one embodiment of the invention, a first return message display message generator is provided in at least one of the portable game machine and the video game machine. The first return message display message generator displays a first return message on at least one of the discrete display and the common display when the poor connection is eliminated.
In one aspect of the exemplary embodiments, the one game machine is the portable game machine and the one display is the discrete display. In this case, the portable game machine further uses a flag which varies depending upon a connection state of the communication cable. The first connection problem detector detects based upon a state of the flag.
In another aspect of the exemplary embodiments, the one game machine is the video game machine and the one display is the common display. In this case, the video game machine further comprises output circuitry to output a data transmission request to the portable game machine. The first connection problem detector detects based upon transmission data responsive to the data transmission request from the portable game machine.
In one embodiment of the invention, the portable game machine comprises a second connection problem detector and a second alert message display message generator. The second connection problem detector detects whether a poor connection occurred on the communication cable or not, and the second alert message display message generator displays a second alert message on the discrete display when the poor connection occurred.
In another embodiment of the invention, a plurality of portable game machines are connected respectively through plurality of communication cables to the video game machine. The first connection problem detector detects on one portable game machine at a time.
Where an alert message signal transmitter is provided on the video game machine and a third alert message display message generator on the portable game machine is provided, the alert message signal transmitter transmits an alert message signal to a portable game machine in a good connection state when the poor connection occurred to any of the portable game machines. The third alert message display message generator displays an alert message on the discrete display based upon the alert message signal.
Also, where a return message signal transmitter is provided on the video game machine and a third return message display message generator on the portable game machine is provided, the return message signal transmitter transmits a return message signal to a portable game machine in a good connection state when the poor connection is eliminated to any of the portable game machines. The third return message display message generator displays a return message on the discrete display based upon the return message signal.
In another aspect of the exemplary embodiments, in the portable game machine, a key input signal creating arrangement creates a key input signal according to operation of the operation key, and a first transmitter transmits the key input signal to the video game machine. In the video game machine, a second receiver receives the key input signal, and a second display generator displays on the common display a common game picture based upon the key input signal. The discrete game picture signal creating arrangement creates the discrete game picture signal based on the key input signal. The second transmitter transmits the discrete game picture signal to the portable game machine. The transmitted discrete game picture signal is received by a first receiver provided on the portable game machine. A corresponding picture to the received discrete game picture signal is displayed on the discrete display.
In one embodiment of the invention, the portable game machine comprises a first storage medium to store a game program for the portable game machine, and the key input signal creating arrangement creates the key input signal based upon operation of the operating key and the portable game machine game program. The video game machine comprises a second storage medium to store a video game machine game program, and the discrete game picture signal creating arrangement creates the discrete game picture signal based upon the key input signal and the video game machine game program.
According to the second aspect of the exemplary embodiments, when an operating device for the portable game machine is operated, first processing circuitry processes according to the operation. The first processing circuitry has a first processing result to be written to a buffer memory by first write circuitry. If the first processing result is written to the buffer memory, first setting means set the first flag to a first state. If a first receiver receives a transmission request output from the video game machine, the first transmitter transmits the first processing result and first flag state information to the video game machine in response to the transmission request. If the first processing result is transmitted from the buffer memory to the video game machine, second setting means sets the first flag to a second state. Disabling means disables the first write means when the first flag is in the first state. Enabling means enables the first write means when the first flag is in the second state.
When the first processing result has a data amount greater than a capacity of the buffer memory, the first write circuitry writes the first processing result to the buffer memory.
In one embodiment of the invention, the portable game machine further comprises a first storage medium storing a portable game machine program, and the first processing circuitry processes based upon the portable game machine game program.
In the video game machine, the second transmitter transmits the transmission request to the portable game machine. If the first processing result and the first flag state information are transmitted from the portable game machine, second processing circuitry receives the first processing result and state information. When the first flag state information represents the first state, disabling means disables the first processing result. A common game picture display generator displays on the common display a related common game picture to a second processing result of the second processing circuitry.
In one embodiment of the invention, the video game machine further comprises a second storage medium storing a video game machine game program. In this case, the second processing circuitry processes based upon the video game machine game program.
In another embodiment of the invention, the operating device includes a transmission key to instruct transmission of the first processing result, and the write means starting to write the first processing result in response to operation of the transmission key.
According to the first aspect of the exemplary embodiments, if a poor connection occurs, a first alert message is displayed on at least one of the discrete display and the common display. Accordingly, the player can immediately know about the occurrence of a poor cable connection.
According to the second aspect of the exemplary embodiments, a first processing result is written to the buffer memory depending on a state of the first flag. The first processing result is processed depending on a state of the first flag by a second processing circuitry. This enhances the reliability of data transfer.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.